Reversal
by Angel Raye
Summary: Annika and Ariel cannot take the trauma they've experienced much longer so they take matters into their own hands. Review please.
1. Part One

Hi Everyone! Here is another story. I've had this idea for a while but I finally got to hand writing while I was on vacation. I didn't realize how much I had written so this is going to be more then one part. I don't know how many parts it will be. I got this idea when I started thinking that Annika and Ariel are very traumatized and have been through so much. Well now they have decided to take things into their own hands.  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Reversal  
Part One  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Amy sat by the bathtub keeping an eye on Ariel. The little girl was lathering up a washcloth at the moment. Amy was working very hard at trying to get Ariel to gain her independence. The child was still suffering from her ordeals with Lady Gemmei, being lost in time and being searched for an elemental fairy by Lady Hakai's minion. Amy had allowed Ariel to recover at her own pace, allowing the babyish behaviors to come out but lately she had felt more pressured to have her daughter discover her independence. She had a good reason for that.  
"Okay Darling it's time to get out now," Amy told her daughter as she looked at her watch.  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel climbed out of the tub. Once she was dry and in her pajamas Ariel held out her arms to be picked up. Amy smiled, scooped the child up and planted a kiss on her cheek. Amy checked her watch and saw that they still had some time before Ariel's bedtime. So she carried the child into the living room. Greg was watching television.  
"So how are we doing Princess," Greg asked his daughter.  
"Fine Daddy," Ariel replied as Amy sat down on the couch with her on her lap. Ariel snuggled deeply into her mother's arms. She pressed her cheek against Amy's chest feeling the warmth and comfort she always felt there.  
Greg moved to the couch and sat down next to them. He took Ariel's small hand into his. You know what is happening in three weeks don't you," he asked.  
"Nani," Ariel asked.  
"Why your birthday silly," Amy exclaimed. "You always remind us of it."  
"Our big girl is going to be seven-years-old," Greg added. "You need to tell us what you want."  
Ariel didn't say anything. Amy and Greg immediately knew that something was wrong. Ariel usually got excited whenever they started talking about her birthday. But right now she just sat in Amy's lap, her face in a pout and her hands balled up into little fists. "What's wrong Baby," Amy asked in concern. "You usually love it when we talk about your birthday."  
"I don't want my birthday to come," Ariel flatly stated.  
"Nani," both Amy and Greg cried out. Then Amy asked, "Why not Ariel?"  
"Yes why not," Greg added. "Most children can't wait for their birthdays to come."  
"Because I don't want to get older," Ariel replied. "I want to be a little girl."  
"You are a little girl," Amy told her. "Turning seven won't change that."  
"No I mean want to be a very little girl," Ariel explained. "Like when I was around three."  
"Why," Greg asked flabbergasted.  
"Because bad things didn't happen to me when I was really little," Ariel replied as a tear rolled down her cheek. "That's why I want to be little gain. Then bad things won't happen anymore."  
"Oh Sweetie," Amy murmured as she realized how deep Ariel's emotional scars were. This had not come up in her therapy yet but it would certainly explain the babyish behaviors. She tightened her embrace around Ariel who clung to her tightly. Greg wrapped his arms around both his wife and daughter. "You shouldn't be afraid to grow up just because you've had a hard time these last several months," Amy gently explained. "A lot of good things have happened too."  
"She's right," Greg pointed out. "You should think about the good things and look forward to your birthday. We'll have a good time."  
"I can't," Ariel cried as tears rolled down her face. "Bad things happen to me and I just want to be really little again."  
"I'm sorry Ariel," Amy cupped Ariel's little face in her hands and pecked a kiss on her forehead. "But that is one wish we cannot grant. We can only go forward in age, not backwards."  
"That's right Princess," Greg added as he ruffled the little girl's short blue hair. "Many people have been through a lot like you have and fear the future. You just have to get through them and move on."  
"But Daddy, Mommy," Ariel began to protest but Amy put her hand over her mouth. "I'm sorry Ariel but you can't go back to being a baby again," she told her. "Now we will talk more about this tomorrow. Right now it's bedtime."  
"Okay," Ariel sighed. She gave Greg a kiss and then let Amy carry her to her room. When they got there Ariel spied the rocking chair. "Mommy please rock me in the rocking chair tonight."  
"Okay Darling," Amy sat down in the chair with Ariel snuggled into her lap. She began to rock gently. Ariel yawned as the rocking lulled her off to sleep. But one thought remained in her mind.   
  
Annika yawned as she and Stardust left her room the next morning. It was still pretty early but it was Sunday, which meant no school. Annika hoped to do a fire reading with Raye that morning. She got to her parents' room and saw that the door was closed. "We can't go in Stardust," Annika sighed. "The door's closed and Mama and Daddy told me not to come in when the door is closed."  
"I wonder why," Stardust mused.  
"I don't know," Annika murmured. "Mama told me I'd understand when I get older."  
"How much older," Stardust asked as she followed her young charge into the living room.  
"I don't know and I don't think I want to," Annika stated as she sat down on the couch. She picked up the remote to the television and hit the power button. She started watching cartoons but she wasn't really into them. Yesterday had been a Saturday in which they had school. It had been a miserable day for Annika. Miyaki had picked on her all day. Gloria and Hope had done their best at sticking up for Annika but with little success. By the time the girls had returned home from school Annika was crying hysterically. It had taken Raye a good hour to calm her daughter down.  
After a while Raye emerged from her room dressed in her priestess robes. "Good morning Sweetheart," Raye greeted her daughter.  
"Hi Mama," Annika held out her arms. Raye sat down on the couch and pulled her daughter into a loving embrace. Annika snuggled down into Raye's lap, feeling contented.  
"Did you sleep well," Raye asked, pecking a kiss on Annika's head.  
"I guess so," Annika replied. "Yesterday was such a bad day."  
"But it's over," Raye reminded her. "Today you do not have school so we can spend the day together."  
"Mama, I wish I was little again," Annika flatly stated. "Then I wouldn't have to go to school and be picked on by Miyaki."  
"Oh Baby," Raye murmured as she ran her fingers through Annika's long violet locks. "Don't think like that."  
"But Mama you always say that you loved me as a three-year-old," Annika pointed out.  
"True," Raye admitted. "But I also love you as an eight-year-old."  
"Bad things didn't happen to me before I started going to school," Annika cried. "That's why I want to be real little again."  
Raye thought in alarm. She wrapped her arms even tighter around Annika's thin body. "Not everything that has happened to you has been bad," she pointed out. "Please think of the good things instead of the bad."  
"I try to Mama but I can't," Annika wailed as tears rolled down her face. "That's why I want to be little again."  
Raye gave her daughter a sad smile. "I'm sorry Baby," she murmured as she hugged her tightly. "But I can't reverse time. In a few months you will be nine but Daddy and I will love you just as much and more. Our love for you grows more each day."  
"I know," Annika choked. "But I still wish I was little again."  
Raye gave her daughter another hug and kiss. "Why don't you put on your priestess robes," she suggested. "We'll do a fire reading together."  
"Okay," Annika sighed despondently as she realized the discussion was over. She climbed down from her mother's lap and headed slowly to her room.  
Raye watched her daughter with a worried look. She turned to Stardust. "What brought all this on," she asked.  
"I don't know Ms. Raye," Stardust replied. "This is the first time I've heard this."  
"Let's just hope it's a phase," Raye sighed as she made a mental note to discuss this with Amy at dinner that night.  
  
The evening arrived. Amy and Raye had spent most of the day trying to convince their daughters that bad things didn't always happen to them but with little success. Both Ariel and Annika wanted to be real little again.  
After dinner, everyone gathered into the palace living room. Annika was playing a game with Gloria, Hope and Faith while Ariel worked on a puzzle with Madelyn. Raye sat down by Amy. "I need to discuss something with you," she began.  
"Is there something wrong," Amy asked in concern. Since she was Annika's doctor, therapist and mentor, the child had a special place in her heart.  
"Yes there is," Raye sighed. She told Amy about the conversation she had with Annika that morning.  
"That's interesting," Amy stated thoughtfully.  
"Interesting," Raye gasped. "In what way?"  
"My little Ariel is saying pretty much the same thing," Amy replied. "It started last night when we began talking about her birthday which is coming up."  
"Oh yes, it's November," Raye murmured. "So both of them are going through this. What are we going to do?"  
"Let's talk to both of them right now," Amy suggested. "We can try pointing out all the things that they can do now that they couldn't do when they were younger. Maybe that will help."  
"It's worth a try," Raye sighed. She called Annika and Ariel over. Annika climbed on Raye's lap and Ariel onto Amy's.  
"The two of us have been talking and we found out that both of you want to be little again," Amy began.  
"You too Ariel," Annika asked. Ariel nodded her head.  
"We know that the both of you feel that it would be better to be little so that bad things won't happen to you," Raye stated.  
"It would be," Ariel piped up as she leaned up against Amy.  
"We want both of you to think about all of the things that you can do now that you couldn't do when you were three," Amy told them.  
"Like what," Annika asked.  
"You can do fire readings," Raye replied. "You couldn't do that when you were three. You can also dress yourself, tie your shoes and make all of those kawaii stuffed animals. You couldn't do any of that at the age of three."  
"And you can go to school," Amy told Ariel. "Remember how you always wanted to go when you were three. You can also dive off of the diving board, work on the computer and help bake cookies."  
"You can do all of that too Annika," Raye pointed out. "You can also read now. You couldn't when you were three even though Ariel could."  
"So think about all of that," Amy added. "You girls will learn many more things too."  
"I guess so," Ariel murmured sleepily.  
"I didn't think of all that," Annika sighed.  
"So let's think about going forward and not going back," Raye told them. Both girls nodded their heads. "Good girls." Neither Annika nor Ariel got up from their mothers' laps after the talk. Raye and Amy, feeling that the children needed reassurance, let them stay. After a while Ariel fell asleep in Amy's lap. Annika was still awake.  
"I guess I'd better get her to bed," Amy murmured as she stood up. Ariel's arms immediately went around her neck. "I hope we convinced them."  
"So do I," Raye sighed. She bade Amy goodnight and then began to thread her fingers through Annika's hair. Annika sat quietly thinking about all that was said to her and Ariel. An idea began to form in her head.  
  
The next day on the way home from school Annika let the other girls go on ahead so that she could talk to Ariel privately. Once the others were far enough ahead she turned to the younger girl. "Do you believe all of that stuff our mamas told us last night," she asked.  
"No," Ariel replied. "I want to be three again and then bad things won't happen to me."  
"So do I," Annika stated. She lowered her voice. "I have an idea."  
"What is it," Ariel asked.  
"The silver crystal," Annika whispered. "That can change us into three-year olds."  
"Why didn't I think of that," Ariel exclaimed. "It can turn us into three-year-olds and take away the memories of the bad things."  
"Shall we do it," Annika asked. Ariel nodded her head. "When?"  
"Now," Ariel replied. "I know how to get into the queen's chambers."  
"Then let's go," Annika declared. "After we say hi to our mamas we'll meet outside the queen's door."  
  
About an hour after the girls had gotten home Annika and Ariel met outside the queen's chambers. Rini wasn't home yet so Ariel had no problem getting in through the cat door and then letting Annika in. "Let's go to the queen's room," Annika hissed. The two girls went into Serenity and Endymion's room. The silver crystal was in its case. Ariel figured out the code and opened the case. "Are we sure we want to do this," Annika asked nervously. She knew if they were caught right now they would get into serious trouble. Raye was a very loving parent but she had little tolerance with poor behavior.   
Ariel knew that a spanking would be given to her if they got caught. But she nodded her head. "Bad things didn't happen to me when I was little."  
"Same here," Annika sighed. "And we were both out of diapers by the time we were three."  
"I think we should also wipe out all memories from after we were three," Ariel stated. "Then we can't remember the bad things."  
"I agree," Annika nodded her head.  
"Then let's do it," Ariel and Annika each touched the silver crystal and made her wish.  
At the same moment Rini had gotten home with Diana. She saw the door to her parents' room was open so she went to investigate. Just as she peeked in she saw Annika and Ariel touch the silver crystal. "No don't," Rini cried but a bright light blinded her and she fell backwards.  
"Small Lady," Diana cried out as the bright light vanished. Rini looked up and saw Annika and Ariel standing by the crystal looking no older than three-years-old.  
"Oh no," Rini groaned.  
  
To be continued...  
So what did you think? Review please 


	2. Part Two

Here we are at part two. That was fast wasn't it? As I said I started writing this while I was on vacation so now I am just typing it in. I hope you enjoy it. Read and review please.  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Reversal  
Part Two  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Serenity, Raye, Amy, Chad, Greg and the rest of the Senshi were all gathered in Amy's office. On the examining table sat Annika and Ariel. They were both wearing the tops to their school uniforms since the skirts dropped off of them when they became three-year-olds. Annika was happily swinging her feet while Ariel was playing with her mother's stethoscope. "I've given them a complete examination," Amy reported. "And they are three-years-old in both body and mind."  
"As far as they are concerned they are three-years old," Hotaru added.  
"They have no recollection of being older," Amy stated. "So in Ariel's mind the last three years never happened. In Annika's case it's the last five years."  
"Is there any way we can change them back," asked Chad as he carefully pushed Annika closer to the middle of the table since she was getting dangerously close to the edge.  
"Luna and Artemis are looking into it," Serenity replied. "They are trying to see how the girls used the silver crystal to turn them back into three-year-olds."  
"The worst thing that will happened is that they will simply just have to grow older again," Mina sighed. "If that happens the Chibi Senshi are down two team members for at least three years."  
"We have to find a way to change them back," Greg cried. He turned to Amy, "I guess we should have worked harder at convincing her that good things happen to her too."  
"We should have too," Chad sighed. Raye had not said a word. She just gazed at the younger version of her daughter with a mixture of emotions.  
"Mama," Annika cried.  
"Yes Baby," Raye asked.  
"Pick me up," Annika demanded holding out her arms. Raye picked her up. The child stuck her thumb in her mouth and rested her head on her mother's shoulder. Raye's eyes misted over as memories came flooding back.  
"I want up too Mommy," Ariel piped up. Amy immediately complied with the request.  
"I guess until we figure out a way to change them back we have a couple of three-year-olds again," Serenity stated.  
"What are you going to do about clothes," asked Michiru. "I have some of the twins' old clothes packed away if you need any."  
"I have some of Annika's packed away," Raye murmured. "I'll just have to dig them out."  
"Same here," Amy added.  
A thought suddenly occurred to Raye. "Amy," she said. "Can you determine her exact age? I want to know if she's just turned three, three-and-a-half or almost four."  
"Let me see," Amy did a quick scan. "I would say just turned three."  
"Raye gave a groan. "Chad," she sighed. "You'd better run to the store and get some diapers."  
"I thought she was out of diapers at age three," Serenity exclaimed.  
"Not at night," Raye replied. "She was closer to three-and-a-half by the time that happened."  
"I'm on my way," Chad sighed as he left the office.  
"We don't need diapers do we," Greg asked Amy.  
"No but you had better find all of the bibs," Amy replied. "We think she's messy now but that was nothing compared to how she was at three. Remember?"  
"I'll see what I can do," Greg groaned as he remembered. He left the office.  
Suddenly Gloria and Madelyn came flying in. "Rini told us what happened," Gloria replied. "It's a joke right?"  
"I'm afraid not," Mina replied as she pointed to Annika and Ariel in their mothers' arms.  
"Nani," Madelyn cried. "Are you going to change them back?"  
"We're working on it," Hotaru put a reassuring hand on her daughter's shoulder.  
"Who they Mama," Annika asked.  
"That's Gloria and Madelyn," Raye replied.  
"No they not," Annika cried. "They big."  
"I am Gloria Annika," Gloria walked over to her best friend.  
"No you not," Annika argued as she tightened her hold on Raye. "You too big." Gloria sighed as she realized that her best friend didn't know her anymore.  
"And you're not Madelyn," Ariel added as she pointed to Madelyn. "You're too big too."  
"Come on girls," Mina took each child by the hand. "Let's give these two a chance to get use to all of this. We'll see them later."  
"We will find a way to change them back won't we," Madelyn asked in a worried voice.  
"Let's hope so," Mina sighed. "Let's hope so."  
  
Raye carried Annika back to their quarters. The child was contently sucking her thumb and resting her head on her mother's shoulder. Raye was enjoying this. It had been a long time since she had to do so many things for Annika. But she knew there was going to be a problem when they got back to their quarters. Annika's room was a lot different from when she was three. Raye thought in relief.  
They entered their quarters and Raye put Annika down. She went to the large storage closet and looked through the boxes of old clothes. She found the one she was looking for and pulled it out. Raye opened it and saw the little outfits that Annika had worn at the ages of two and three. "It's a good thing I kept these," Raye stated as she pulled out a pair of pink flowered leggings and the shirt it went with. She also dug around and pulled out a pair of panties and a pair of socks. She turned to Annika who was still wearing the shirt from her school uniform. It looked like a dress. Raye thought it looked a little silly. "Come here Baby," Raye told her. Annika came over and Raye changed her clothes. "I don't know what I am going to do about shoes,' Raye stated. "I don't think I saved any."  
"Nani," Annika looked puzzled.  
"Oh never mind," Raye sighed as she pecked a kiss on the little girl's forehead. Annika did not understand the situation. "Let me call Daddy's cell phone and then we can go into your room." Raye gave a quick Chad a quick call asking him to pick up a pair of shoes for Annika. When she was finished she took Annika to her room. Annika's eyes widened when she saw it.  
"Don't look like my room," Annika cried as she wrapped her arms around her mother's leg.  
"I know Sweetheart but it is," Raye assured her. She sighed and surveyed the room. Raye walked over to the bed and took Snuggles off of it. She held it out to Annika. "Look Annika," she said. "It's Snuggles." Annika snatched the dog out of Raye's hand and held it tight. Raye looked around. There were a few things such as dolls and stuffed animals that would appeal to a three-year-old. Her drawing paper and crayons would work too. Raye didn't want to buy too much since everyone was working on a way to change Annika and Ariel back.  
Stardust came walking into the room. She saw Annika. "Mother told us what happened," she stated.  
"Look Mama," Annika squealed. "Talking kitty like Luna, Artemis and Diana."  
"Yes this is Stardust," Raye explained. "She's your cat." Annika squealed in delight and dashed over to Stardust. "Be gentle," Raye cautioned but then remembered that even at three Annika had been a gentle child.   
Annika gently stroked Stardust. "Pretty kitty," she exclaimed.  
"I'm glad she was gentle at this age too," Stardust sighed in relief.  
"So am I," Raye agreed as she knelt down next to Annika. Together the two of them played with Stardust.  
  
Amy also had to get Ariel's old clothes out. After digging around she found a cute coverall and turtleneck to put on her. Like Raye she had get Greg to go out and get some shoes since Amy hadn't bothered saving any. There were also some things, such as Ariel's chemistry set that Amy had to put out of reach. In her opinion a three-year-old didn't need to be playing with that. Fortunately when Ariel was three she had not been interested in the toys that most children that age had been. So the stuffed animals, dolls and a few other things Ariel had now were okay. Like Annika, Ariel was very gentle so Moonbeam was quite happy to stay with them. But he was hoping to get all of this fixed soon. Amy found herself with mixed feelings. Like Raye she had enjoyed it when Ariel was so young and needed her mother for everything. Now here she was three-years-old again and just as adorable as she was before.  
Tonight everyone had dinner in their quarters. Amy dug out the old baby seat for Ariel to sit in at the table. As always Ariel was completely disheveled by the time she had finished eating. "Amazing," Moonbeam gasped. "And I thought she was messy now. Is this what she was like when she was younger?"  
"I'm afraid so," Amy groaned. Ariel had food all over her face, her hair, and her clothes. It was also all over her chair and her area at the table.  
"It was yummy Mommy," Ariel declared happily.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Amy sighed as she attempted to wipe Ariel's face with a napkin.  
"Shall I get the bath started," Greg asked.  
"Yes," Amy replied. "I'll just put her right in." Greg headed into the bathroom. In a few minutes the sound of running water was heard. Amy continued to wipe Ariel down.  
"She's a mess," Moonbeam exclaimed. Amy only glared at him.  
"The bath is ready," Greg announced as he came in. "I'll clean up the dishes and the kitchen."  
"Thank you," Amy took Ariel into the bathroom and stripped her down. "We're going to have to wash your hair," Amy told the child as she put her into the tub.  
"No Mommy," Ariel wailed but Amy got started. Ariel howled the entire time her hair was being washed. She still hated having her hair washed at almost seven but the screaming had at least stopped. Amy washed Ariel's hair quickly so that it would be over with. Then she got to work at getting the child cleaned up. Amy thought to herself as she continued giving Ariel her bath.   
Ariel began to giggle. "You're tickling me," she laughed as she squirmed a little.  
"Am I now," Amy asked in a playful voice. She lifted Ariel out of the tub and tickled her stomach. Ariel squealed with laughter and continued giggling when Amy dried her off. Amy began to laugh too. It had been a long time since Ariel had been in a silly mood. It was good to see. "All right now," Amy smiled as she wrapped the towel around Ariel. "Let's get your pajamas on." She carried Ariel into her bedroom. There was a pair of blue pajamas that Amy had taken out of storage laying on the bed. Amy dressed Ariel in them.  
"Mommy why do you look like you're going to cry," Ariel asked Amy with a worried look in her eyes.  
"I'm sorry Darling," Amy scooped the little girl up. "I'm just happy that you're so happy." Amy gazed into Ariel's eyes. Gone was the trauma that had haunted them these last few months. It was good to see.  
  
Amy wasn't the only one who was happy. Raye was enjoying herself completely. She had to give Annika her bath and it had been a couple of years since she had to do that for her. She was enjoying every minute of it. Annika giggled and cupped some bubbles in her little hands. She blew them into Raye's face and giggled again. "You little rascal," Raye exclaimed as she gave Annika a tweak on the nose. Annika giggled again.  
"Looks like you two are having fun," announced a voice from the door. Raye turned around and saw Serenity standing there.  
"Hi Serenity," Raye greeted her as she lifted Annika out of the tub. She smiled gently at Annika who shyly clung to her mother. "I guess I am. I miss doing things like this for her."  
"I know how that is," Serenity sighed. "It's been ages since Small Lady needed me to do all that."  
"I guess it has been since Small Lady is fifteen," Raye replied as she dried Annika off. She wrapped the towel around Annika and picked her up. "So what brings you here Serenity," Raye asked as the queen followed her into Annika's room.  
"Luna and Artemis haven't found a way to reverse what the silver crystal did yet," Serenity told her. "They'll continue working on it tomorrow. Ves will be here in the morning to watch Annika so that you can go to work."  
"I guess that puts Palla with Ariel then," Raye stated as she reached for a diaper.  
"No diaper," Annika yelled. "I big girl."  
"Just at night Annika," Raye reminded her. Annika pouted but let Raye put the diaper on her. "Is there anything else Serenity?"  
"Actually yes," Serenity replied. "I wanted to talk to you. I'll be telling Amy the same thing."  
"What is it," Raye asked as she got Annika into the pink nightgown she had pulled out of storage. "Something worrying you?"  
"I'm worried about you and Amy," Serenity told her. "I know how much the two of you enjoyed your daughters' younger days. Also out of all the children Annika and Ariel have been through the most. I'm sure both you and Amy are tempted to just start over."  
"The thought as crossed my mind," Raye admitted. She kissed Annika's head. "At this age she hasn't met Miyaki or Ms. Ito yet. She also hasn't fallen through the ice or been kidnapped by enemies. She is shy and sensitive but happy."  
"Mama what you talking about," Annika asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Nothing Darling," Raye replied. "Go and give Daddy a kiss goodnight and then come back in here." Annika scampered out of the room.  
"I thought of all that too," Serenity informed her. "Annika is my goddaughter and it pains me that she has been through so much that she had herself turned back into a three-year-old. However, she is a valued member of my daughter's team. I ask that you keep an open mind when we find a way to reverse this."  
"I will Serenity," Raye promised as Annika came running back in. Raye pulled the child into her lap. Annika snuggled down into her mother's arms. Raye reached for a storybook to read to her. "I have to get her ready for bed now. Since she is three again she has an earlier bedtime."  
"No problem," Serenity replied. "I just want you to think about what I said."  
"I will I promise," Raye promised her.  
"Mama will you sing after you read," Annika asked.  
"Of course," Raye replied smiling at the little girl.  
"May I stay and listen," Serenity asked. When Raye gave her a questioning look she quickly added. "I love listening to you sing."  
"Of course," Raye told her. She opened the book and began to read to her daughter.  
  
Amy sat in the rocking chair with Ariel cradled in her lap. The child had just fallen asleep. Amy gazed at the little face lovingly. Amy thought.   
"I hope I'm not intruding on anything," Serenity came into the room.  
"Of course not Serenity," Amy replied. "You're always welcome here."  
"Kawaii," Serenity murmured as she looked at Ariel. Then she turned back to Amy. "I just came from Raye's. She seems to be enjoying herself."  
"I am too," Amy admitted. "Is there any progress yet?"  
"No," Serenity replied. "Luna and Artemis will continue working on it tomorrow. Palla will be here to look after Ariel so that you can go to work."  
"That's good," Amy sighed as she stood up. She tucked Ariel into the bed and kissed her goodnight.  
"Amy," Serenity stated. "I feel bad that Ariel and Annika have been through so much that they had the silver crystal turn them back into three-year-olds. But Ariel is also a valued member of Small Lady's team. I ask that you keep an open mind when we find a way to reverse this."  
"I will," Amy sighed. "But Serenity, part of me feels it would be best to keep her this way. She has no recollection of the last several months. As far as she's concerned none of it ever happened."  
"I know," Serenity replied. "But you need to change her back."  
"I'll worry about it when it comes," Amy told her. "But right now I am just enjoying the fact that she is happy and contented. There is no trauma when I look into her eyes now. It is so good to see."  
"I'm sure it is," Serenity whispered. "But we have to do what is right."  
"We will," Amy replied. "We will."  
  
The next morning Ves arrived just as Raye had finished dressing Annika. "I appreciate you doing this Ves," Raye told her.  
"It's no problem," Ves replied. "And she won't be a problem since Gloria isn't here to egg her on."  
"True," Raye laughed. "Of course she is confused that all of the others are much bigger then her right now."  
"Palla will have her hands full with Ariel though," Ves pointed out.  
"That she will," Raye agreed as she pulled out her henshin wand. "MARS ETERNAL POWER MAKE UP!" As she transformed Annika laughed and clapped her hands. At the age of three it had been magic to her when her mother or one of the other Senshi transformed.  
"Mama does magic," Annika squealed.  
"I guess you could call it that," Mars laughed as she kissed Annika. "You be a good girl and listen to Ves."  
Annika quickly latched onto Mars. "Don't go Mama," she cried as tears formed in her eyes.  
"How could I forget her separation anxiety," Mars groaned. "And Gloria won't be here to distract her." She picked Annika up. "I have to go Baby," she told her. "I'll be back later." Mars gave Annika another hug and kiss and then handed her to Ves. Annika screamed as her mother walked out the door. Ves got to work at calming the child down.  
  
Palla and Ves got together in the palace playroom so that their young charges could play together. Annika forgot that Gloria and Hope weren't around and played with Ariel. Around lunchtime Lita came in with a tray of food. "I fixed some lunch for everyone, " she stated.  
"Yeah," Annika squealed.  
"Aunt Lita makes yummy lunches," Ariel added.  
"Well then let's eat," Palla stated and they all sat down around the table and began eating. Lita joined them.  
"It's strange seeing those two so young again," Lita admitted as she gazed at the girls. "I hope we can reverse this."  
"Let's just hope that the other children don't get any ideas," Palla added as she cleaned Ariel's face.  
"Daisy has been through her share of trauma," Lita stated. "But I don't think she'll try something like this. She is anxiously waiting to grow up."  
"Well let's hope the others feel that way," Ves sighed as she wiped Annika's face.  
"I need to go to my restaurant now," Lita told them. She kissed both the girls on the head. "I'll see you two at dinner tonight."  
"What do we say for the lunch girls," Palla asked.  
"Thank you," Annika and Ariel called out together.  
"You are both welcome," Lita replied as she left the room.  
"Okay Annika," Ves picked the sleepy child up. "It's time for your nap now." Annika didn't protest. She was ready for a nap.  
"You too Ariel," Palla added.  
"No nap," Ariel protested loudly. Palla sighed as she remembered that there had been days like this three years ago when Ariel didn't want a nap.  
"Yes you are having a nap," Palla firmly told her. She picked the child up. Ariel began struggling to get free.  
"Good luck," Ves called with a laugh as she carried her sleepy charge out of the room.  
Palla glared at her and carried the protesting child to Mercury's quarters. "Ariel you are taking a nap whether you want to or not," Palla firmly told Ariel as she set her down.  
"No I'm not," Ariel shouted and she ran toward something. Palla realized it was Luna P.  
"Oh no," she groaned.  
"Luna P henge," Ariel shouted. Luna P turned into a child size airplane. It looked like a toy but it had a real motor on it. Ariel quickly got in and turned it on.  
"Get out of there," Palla shouted but Ariel zoomed past her, out the door and down the hall before she could do anything. "Great," Palla muttered as she reached for the phone. "No one is going to like to hear this.  
  
To be continued... 


	3. Part Three

Well here we are on to Part three. I am guessing that this story will be about four or five parts. Read and Review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Reversal  
Part Three  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Amy sighed out of both amusement and annoyance as she left her office. Palla had called and told her what Ariel had done. Right now all of the Senshi were looking for the child. Amy thought. Those characteristics in Ariel had been lost after her experience with Lady Gemmei. Amy went off in search of her mischievous child.  
  
Ariel happily flew her little plane down the palace corridors. She giggled at the thought that she was able to get away from Palla like that. Now there wouldn't be a nap.  
She flew by Venus, Neptune and Uranus who were all out looking for her. "Nani," Neptune exclaimed as the plane whizzed by her.  
"There she is," Uranus cried. "Let's get her."  
"Allow me," Venus shouted as she powered up. "VENUS LOVE ME CHAIN!" Her chain flew out and hooked itself onto the tiny plane.  
"Hey," Ariel protested as the plane stopped and changed back into Luna P. She looked up and saw the three Senshi standing over her. "Uh oh."  
"Uh oh is right," Neptune sternly told her as she picked the little girl up. "You're in big trouble."  
"I didn't want to take a nap," Ariel pouted.  
"Too bad," Neptune replied as she powered down. "You wanted to be three again and afternoon naptimes come with the package."  
"What are you talking about," Ariel asked in a puzzled voice.  
"Never mind," Mina told her. "Michiru, you're her mentor. You can punish her."  
"Did you forget," Haruka asked. "We can't punish those we mentor until they start school. Ariel may really be six but right now she is in a three-year-old mind and body."  
"So Amy will have to punish her," Michiru added. She headed towards Amy's office, carrying Ariel in her arms. Amy met them halfway. "I have your little rascal here," Michiru told her.  
"Thank you," Amy took Ariel from Michiru.  
"Hi Mommy," Ariel hugged Amy tight. Michiru quietly left.  
"I'm very upset with you right now," Amy told her as she began walking. "What you did was wrong."  
"But I don't want to take a nap," Ariel pouted as her mother carried her to their quarters.   
"I'm sorry but it is naptime," Amy murmured as she got to the door of their quarters. They entered where Palla was waiting anxiously.  
"You got her," Palla stated.  
"Yes I did," Amy replied. She looked at Ariel, "And you young lady are in very big trouble."  
"But I don't want to take a nap," Ariel griped but a yawn escaped her indicating that she needed a nap.  
"I'm sorry but you have to have one," Amy replied. She sat down and laid Ariel across her lap.  
"No Mommy," Ariel cried as she realized what she was in for.  
"Ariel what you did was wrong and you need to be punished," Amy informed her. She brought her hand down and swatted Ariel's bottom. Ariel promptly began to cry. Two more swats followed the first one and then it was over. Ariel cried pitifully. Amy pulled Ariel back up to a sitting position. "Now what do we say to Palla?"  
"I'm sorry," Ariel sobbed.  
"That's okay Ariel," Palla told the little girl. She turned to Amy. "I forgot how interesting she made my life before she went to school."  
"She certainly did," Amy agreed as she stood up with Ariel in her arms. "I'll put her down for her nap and then I will be on my way." Amy took Ariel into her room and tucked her into bed. "Now I don't want anymore trouble," she firmly told her.  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel choked. Amy gave her a kiss and then quietly left the room. Once she had said good-bye to Palla and then left her quarters she began to laugh. It had been a long time since she had seen Ariel's mischievous side. What a wonderful thing to see.  
  
When she had heard about the stunt Ariel had pulled Raye decided to go check on Annika. She walked into her quarters and saw Ves sitting on the couch thumbing through a magazine. "Oh hello," Ves greeted her. "I wasn't expecting you back this early."  
"I know but after I heard what Ariel did I felt the need the check on Annika," Raye replied.  
"She's asleep," Ves told her. "And she hasn't been any trouble. I knew without Gloria around she'd be well-behaved."  
"Glad to hear it," Raye laughed. She crept quietly into Annika's room. The little girl was sound asleep clutching Snuggles in her little arms. Raye kissed Annika's cheek and then quietly left the room. "How long has she been asleep," Raye asked Ves.  
"About an hour," Ves replied.  
"In that case let her sleep for another hour and then wake her up," Raye told her. "Otherwise it will be a battle trying to get her to sleep tonight."  
"I guess they haven't found a way to reverse the effects yet," Ves stated.  
"No they haven't," Raye sighed.   
  
That night everyone had dinner in the palace-dining hall together. Luna and Artemis had still been unable to find a way to change Annika and Ariel back so the other children were told to be careful with the two three-year-olds. Gloria and Madelyn were still upset that their best friends were now so much younger then they were. Annika and Ariel were confused as to why all of their playmates were so much bigger than them. However, the adults decided not to try and explain it to them. They just wouldn't understand.  
"Amy," Raye murmured. "Have you thought about just keeping Ariel this way and letting her just start over again?"  
"Yes I have," Amy admitted. "When I look in Ariel's eyes I do not see the trauma that have haunted them these last several months."  
"I know the feeling," Raye sighed. "I feel I could just start over with Annika and teach her to stand up for herself. On the other hand she is so sweet and sensitive that she may never be able to stand up for herself. And she would never have to deal with Miyaki again."  
"But there will always be a Miyaki," Amy pointed out. "But at least if you start over with Annika there won't be that incident with Ms. Ito and the ice."  
"I guess we'll just have to wait and see if there is a way to change them back first," Raye stated and Amy nodded her head. They looked over at the children. Ariel was sitting on Maggie's lap reading a book with her. Annika was walking over to Gloria.  
"I hope they can get Annika back to normal soon," Gloria was telling Hope and Faith."  
"We all do," Faith agreed.  
"But she and Ariel are so kawaii," Hope giggled.  
"They are," Gloria agreed.  
"Gloria," Annika tapped her on the shoulder.  
"What is it," Gloria focused her attention on the little girl.   
"Play with me," Annika demanded.  
"All right what shall we play," Gloria asked thinking that she wouldn't be able to play the games she usually played with Annika.  
"Horsy ride," Annika replied in an excited voice.  
"Horsy ride," Gloria echoed while Hope and Faith stifled their giggles.  
"Yes horsy ride," Annika squealed clapping her hands together.  
"All right," Gloria sighed as she got on her hands and knees. Faith picked Annika up and put her on Gloria's back. Gloria began to move slowly around trying not to cry out when Annika tugged at her hair.  
"Be careful Gloria," Raye cautioned. "I don't want her to fall off."  
"I'll be careful," Gloria grunted.  
"Giddy-up horsy," Annika squealed in delight.  
"Don't you two look kawaii," Rini cooed as she came over to them.  
"Want to trade," Gloria asked.  
"No thank you," Rini laughed.  
"Actually I think this game is perfect for Gloria," Daisy came up.  
"And what does that mean," Gloria asked wincing as Annika grabbed a fistful of her hair.  
"I always thought you were more animal then human," Daisy replied. "So this is just the game for you."  
"Why you," Gloria shouted jumping to her feet, completely forgetting about Annika on her back. Annika tumbled off and landed on the floor. Her wailing filled the room. "Oh no," Gloria gasped as she realized what she had done. She turned around and picked Annika up. "I'm so sorry."  
"It's okay Annika," Raye came over and took her daughter from Gloria. "Mama's here." Annika sniffled and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.  
"I'm really sorry Aunt Raye," Gloria cried. "I forgot at the moment that she was on my back."  
"Don't worry Gloria, it wasn't your fault," Lita came over and grabbed Daisy's arm. "I saw the whole thing. You were tormenting Gloria. You're lucky Annika wasn't hurt."  
"I was only kidding Mom," Daisy grumbled.  
"Kidding or not you know how aggravated Gloria gets," Lita snapped. "Now we are going to our quarters and we will be having a long talk."   
Daisy sighed as she realized that she was in for a long evening. She silently followed her parents out of the room.  
"Is she all right," Gloria nervously asked Raye.  
"I think so," Raye replied as she kissed Annika. "I think it just scared her."  
"That's good," said Gloria as she heaved a sigh of relief. She felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up. Mina was standing over her. "It was an accident Mom. I didn't mean too."  
"I know," Mina replied. "I'm not here to scold you. I just wanted to remind you to not react every time someone says something that annoys you."  
"I'm glad you're not upset with me," Gloria murmured.  
"I'm just happy that you are still playing with Annika even though she is a three-year-old now," Mina stated.  
"I want her back to the way she was," Gloria muttered.  
"We all do," Mina told her. "And we will find a way to reverse the effects." To herself she added,   
  
Raye smiled as she lifted Annika out of the bathtub. The child seemed to have forgotten that she had fallen off of Gloria's back. She had played with the bath toys Raye had dug out and now was giggling as her mother dried her off. "There you go," Raye stated. "Let's go get your nightgown on now."  
"Kay Mama," Annika chirped as Raye picked her up. Once she was in her nightgown Annika looked at her mother closely and saw that she had tears in her eyes. "What's wrong Mama?"  
"Nothing Darling," Raye replied as she quickly wiped the tears away. "I was just thinking how much I love you."  
"I love you too Mama," Annika flung her arms around her mother's neck. Raye hugged the child back also thinking how much she had enjoyed the last couple of days.  
"Say goodnight to Daddy and then come right back," Raye commanded. Annika scampered out of the room. Raye turned to Stardust. "Would you be okay if we kept her this way?"  
"Nani," Stardust exclaimed. "Ms. Raye surely you're not thinking of not reversing this."  
"I am," Raye admitted. "She has been such a happy and carefree child these last couple of days. I feel it would be a good idea to just start over."  
"But Ms. Raye," Stardust protested. "She is a member of Small Lady's team. They need her"  
Raye waved off what Stardust had said. "It's going to take more then that reason to change her back."   
Before Stardust could argue anymore Annika came running back. "Read me story Mama," she pleaded.  
"Pick one out," Raye told her. Annika selected a book and Raye read to her. Once it was over Raye cradled Annika on her lap. "Want Mama to sing to you tonight?" Annika nodded her head. Raye softly began to sing a gentle tune. It wasn't long before Annika had fallen asleep, exhausted from her day. Raye sat for a long time afterwards and gazed at the sleeping child in her arms. There was such a peaceful happy look on Annika's face. She was having a sleep that wasn't ravaged by nightmares.  
A hand on her shoulder tore her gaze away from Annika. She looked up and saw Chad. "I was wondering if you were planning on staying here all night," he stated.  
"No of course not," Raye replied. She tucked Annika into her bed and gave her kiss. Then she followed Chad into the living room. "I just looking at how peaceful her face was."  
"It is good to see," Chad admitted as he sat down on the couch. Raye curled up next to him and leaned up against his shoulder.  
"Chad I've been thinking," she stated. "I don't want to reverse the effects of the silver crystal."   
"Why," asked Chad in a dumbfounded voice.   
"Because this way she hasn't been through any of things that have traumatized her these last several years," Raye replied. "She is still very shy and sensitive but there is no trauma. Annika is very happy right now. Maybe this is our chance to start over."  
"You haven't made any mistakes Raye," Chad told her. "You are probably one of the best mothers I have ever seen. Annika absolutely adores you. We don't need to start over."  
"But just think," Raye protested. "She hasn't met Ms. Ito or Miyaki and never will if we start over. There won't be an ice accident or any of those battles that traumatized her beyond belief."  
"I see your point," Chad admitted. "But on the other hand we don't know what she will go through if we keep her this way."  
"I know," Raye sighed. "But I really don't want to reverse the effects of the silver crystal."  
Chad turned his wife's face up toward him. "Whatever you decide I will support you," he told her. "Annika is my daughter too and I want what is best for her."  
"Oh thank you Chad," Raye exclaimed giving him a kiss. "I'll let Serenity know in the morning."  
Chad thought to himself.   
  
"Mommy," Ariel giggled as Amy tickled her. Ariel was trying to protest but she was laughing too hard. The little girl squealed with laughter and bent over.  
Amy thought. She stopped tickling Ariel and swept the child up into her arms. She smothered Ariel's adorable little face with kisses. "Okay I guess we should finish getting ready for bed," Amy stated. Ariel already had her pajama top on. Amy put the bottoms on her. Then she picked Ariel up. Ariel blissfully rested her head on Amy's shoulder.  
Greg popped his head into the room. "Is everything okay in here," he asked.  
"Oh yes," Amy assured him. "We were just having a silly time weren't we Sweetie?"  
"Yes Mommy," Ariel replied with a giggle.  
"Go and give Daddy a kiss goodnight so we can finish getting ready for bed," Amy told Ariel. The little girl ran over and held her arms out to Greg. Greg picked her up and planted a kiss on the child's cheek.  
"Goodnight Daddy," Ariel chirped happily.  
"Goodnight Princess," Greg replied. He put Ariel down and left the room.  
"Mommy can I pick out a story," Ariel asked politely.  
"Of course," Amy sat down in the rocking chair while Ariel picked out a book. Amy then pulled Ariel onto her lap and read the story. Once she was done Ariel snuggled in her lap and Amy began to rock her. The little girl fell asleep quickly. Amy found that she could not put her down yet. Ariel's face was so peaceful and happy. Before her ordeal with Lady Gemmei, Ariel just had the occasional nightmare. Since then her nightmares were very regular. Amy had enjoyed seeing her child so happy and worry free the last couple of days. Moonbeam seemed okay with the younger version of his mistress. Amy began to think maybe it would be okay to start over again.  
  
Later on Amy and Greg were in bed. Amy decided to talk to Greg about what had been on her mind. "Greg," she began. "I don't know about you but I have really enjoyed the last couple of days. Ariel is so happy and there isn't a sign of trauma in her eyes."  
"I've noticed," Greg admitted. "But she is a handful. The little stunt she pulled today proved that."  
"But Greg it has been so long since we have seen that side of her," Amy stated. "Her creative, mischievous side was lost after what Lady Gemmei did to her. Getting lost in time right afterwards didn't help matters. I didn't realize until today how much I miss seeing that part of her."  
"Amy what are you getting at," Greg inquired.  
"I think we should keep her the way she is," Amy replied. "She hasn't been traumatized at all. I don't know if that part of her that was lost will ever come back. At least this way Ariel hasn't lost a part of herself."  
"Amy are you sure that's a good idea," Greg asked. "Small Lady needs her on her team. None of the others have computers or visors."  
"Hope and Maggie are both very intelligent," Amy pointed out. "They can be trained to do things like that. I just feel that Ariel would be better off if we started over."  
"Ariel is my daughter too," Greg replied. "And I want what is best for her."  
"Then please see my reasoning here," Amy pleaded.  
"Whatever we decide I will support you," Greg assured her as he gathered his wife into his arms. "I will love our daughter no matter what age she is."  
"I'm so glad you agree with me on this," Amy exclaimed happily. "I'll let everyone know tomorrow." Greg made a private note in his mind to talk with Sailor Pluto about this. He had a strong hunch that starting over would not be a good idea.  
  
The next morning at the request of Serenity, Annika and Ariel were brought to the Senshi meeting. Both Raye and Amy were glad because they were prepared to announce their intentions.  
"Well hello little ones," Serenity smiled at the two children. "I trust you are both doing fine."  
"I am," Ariel chirped happily. Annika only nodded her head shyly and snuggled into her mother's arms. The Senshi all smiled at the two girls.  
"The reason why I had asked for these two little ones to be brought here is because Luna and Artemis have something to announce," Serenity began.  
"That's right," Luna jumped up on the table beside Serenity. "We have figured out how to get these two back to their right ages."  
"All we have to do is have them near the silver crystal and wish for it to turn them back to the way they were," Artemis added.  
"And we can do this anytime," Luna finished.  
"Before we do anything," Raye stated. "I wanted to tell you that I have decided to keep her this way and start over."  
"I have made the same decision," Amy added as she hugged Ariel close to her.  
All of the other Senshi began protesting. "Cosmic Moon and the Chibi Senshi need them," Michiru protested.  
"And my daughter would like her best friend back to normal," Mina added.  
"So would Madelyn," Hotaru added.  
"Not to mention we wouldn't be setting a good example for the other children if we keep them this way," Lita pointed out. "All we're telling them is that it is okay to mess with the silver crystal."  
"She's right," Haruka agreed. "These two need to be returned to their correct ages and then be reprimanded for messing with the silver crystal."  
"Calm down everyone," Serenity called out and everyone settled down. She turned to Raye and Amy. "I am trusting you two have a good reason for this."  
"I do," Raye replied. "Annika hasn't been traumatized in this stage. She has never met Ms. Ito or Miyaki and there has been no ice accident." Mina flushed at that last statement. Her daughter had been responsible for the accident involving the ice.  
"And Ariel hasn't been tortured by Lady Gemmei or lost in time yet," Amy stated. "These couple of days I have seen the side of her that was lost during her time with Lady Gemmei. If I turn her back to her actual age it will be lost again."  
"Not to mention neither one of these girls have been through any of those emotionally tough battles," Raye finished.  
"All of our girls have been through battles that have left them emotionally crippled," Michiru reminded them. "Is it fair on the rest of them that these two can be spared from them?"  
"But none of the others have been through as much as these two have," Amy argued.  
"We're their parents," Raye added. "We are making a decision that we feel is best. No one can tell us how to raise our children."  
"Then maybe I need to show you something," a new voice said. Everyone turned around and saw Sailor Pluto standing there with Greg and Chad.   
"Pluto," Serenity gasped. "What brings you away from your post."  
"Greg and Chad both came to tell me of their wives' intentions," Pluto replied. She turned back to Amy and Raye. "I am here to show you what will happen if these two aren't changed back to their correct ages."  
  
To be continued... 


	4. Part Four

Hi Everyone! I thought this would be the last part of "Reversal" but there will be another part after this. There is angst in this part so I am just giving you fair warning. Read and Review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Reversal  
Part Four  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
"Pluto what are you going to show us," Raye asked as she held Annika close to her. "And Chad why did you go to her? You told me you would support my decision."  
"I know," Chad replied. "But I wanted to make sure it was the right decision."  
"As did I," Greg admitted to Amy. "I had a bad feeling that what you were planning to do would end up tragic."  
Pluto turned back to Amy and Raye. "Leave the children here," she told them. "And please come with me."  
Amy sighed and turned to Ariel. "How about staying with Aunt Michiru for a little bit?"  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel chirped. Michiru came over and took Ariel into her arms. Ariel went without a fuss.  
"Darling Mama has to go somewhere for a few minutes," Raye told Annika.  
"I want to come," Annika stated as she wrapped her arms even tighter around her mother's neck. Raye knew there was going to be a problem. Both she and Chad were going to the Gates of Time along with Amy whom Annika was very close to. Raye wondered if she would be able to leave Annika without a big fuss.  
Sensing Raye's concern Serenity came over. She held out her arms to Annika, "How about coming with me for a few minutes?"  
Annika tightened her hold around Raye's neck. Raye whispered in Annika's ear. "Go with her for a few minutes and I'll be back as soon as possible. Annika reluctantly reached for Serenity who took her into her arms. Annika clung to Serenity as she watched her parents leave with Amy, Greg and Sailor Pluto.  
  
"Pluto there it's going to take a lot to change my mind," Amy stated as they arrived at the Gates of Time. "In this form she is not traumatized and it has been wonderful to see. I feel as though I have my daughter complete again."  
"I understand," Pluto replied. She held up her staff and the gate opened. "No one will see us. We're just observers. I want you to look at how your daughters will turn out if you leave them the way they are."  
"Very well," sighed Raye reluctantly. She and the others followed Pluto. They saw an elementary school. "This isn't Crystal Tokyo Elementary," she exclaimed.  
"Do you think you two would be able to enroll these two at the same school they were at before," Pluto asked.  
"I didn't think of that," Amy admitted.  
"We're about two years ahead," Pluto explained. "This is the first day of school for both girls."  
Raye saw herself along with Annika going into what looked like a kindergarten class. Annika had a look of utter terror in her eyes. "Now Annika," Raye heard her future self say. "I have to go now. You stay here and I will see you later."  
"No Mama," Annika latched onto Raye's leg. Tears ran down her face. "Please don't leave me here."  
"Where's Ariel," Amy asked.  
"She's in second grade," Pluto explained. "She'll still skip two grades."  
"Then both girls will be alone," Raye murmured as she watched the teacher pry Annika off of her future self. Annika screamed with hysteria. Once her mother was out of the room Annika broke free from the teacher and ran to a corner. She cowered in fear and screamed hysterically. Raye felt her heart break. "She won't have Gloria this time," Raye realized. "There is no one to pull her out of this."  
"The first day of school is always critical for a child," Pluto explained. "Annika will be like this for the first couple of months. By then the other children will have made friends and won't want to have anything to do with Annika."  
"What about Ariel," Amy asked nervously as Greg placed a steady hand on her shoulder.  
"I'll show you," Pluto replied. Everyone watched as the kindergarten class turned into a second grade class. Ariel was sitting in a desk looking very scared.  
"What are you doing in here," one little girl asked Ariel. "You don't look like a second grader. You can't be seven or eight years old."  
"I'm not," Ariel whispered shyly. "I'm only five."  
"Five," the girl shouted scornfully. "Then you need to be in kindergarten."  
"I skipped two grades," Ariel replied.  
"Oh so you're a smart freak," the girl exclaimed. "Well you could be quite useful to us. No one is going want to be friends with a freak like you." With that the girl walked away laughing contemptuously. Ariel buried her head in her arms on her desk as if she was trying to hide.  
"Gloria isn't there to stand up for her," Amy stated in a numb voice.  
"Not only that," Greg added. "But Ariel knows that Annika won't be much help so she won't go running to her class. Also none of the other children are around to help her. Remember how on her first day she ended up in Daisy and Maggie's class. They're not here to take care of her."  
"Okay they have a rough first day of school," Raye sighed. "But we can help them get through that. Annika knows she can come to me for anything."  
"Ariel too," Amy added.  
"I have more to show you," Pluto informed them. The scene shifted. It showed Annika and Ariel at around eight or nine years old walking to school. Gloria and Madelyn, both in junior high school uniforms, were with them.   
"I don't want to go to school," Annika was wailing. "I want to stay home with my mama."  
"You'll be okay Annika," Gloria assured her kindly. "I'll come by here after school and walk home with you."  
"If you don't get detention again," Madelyn pointed out.  
"I wish you could come with me Gloria," Annika stated as she hugged the older girl.  
"Just go on in," Gloria told her. "I'll be here after school."  
"So will I Ariel," Madelyn promised Ariel.  
"We'll be okay," Ariel replied trying to sound more confident then she felt. Amy couldn't help but notice that she had dark circles under her eyes. She looked like she hadn't slept in weeks.  
"Now go on," Madelyn gave each girl a push toward the school. She and Gloria watched as they went through the gate. Madelyn then turned to Gloria. "Their mothers should have changed them back."  
"I know," Gloria replied in exasperation. "But they didn't and now I can't defend Annika when she is picked on by others."  
"And I can't be there to comfort Ariel when the other kids take advantage of her," Madelyn added sadly. "Come on we had better get to school." The two teenagers walked away. The scene shifted to show Annika walking into a third grade classroom. Immediately some girls surrounded Annika.  
"Well I see the crybaby palace brat is here," one of them sneered.  
"How long will it be before we can get her to cry today," another one asked in a spiteful voice. Annika tried to hurry to her desk but the girls stopped her.  
"Come on crybaby," the first one jeered. "We're waiting for the tears to come."  
"Leave me alone," Annika barely whispered.  
"She talks," the second one exclaimed.  
"What a miracle," a third one stated. "Usually this mouse never talks. All she does is cry."   
Tears sprang into Annika's eyes. "There we go," the second girl laughed. "I knew whatever intelligible thing she would say would be gone once she started crying."  
"Of course she can talk," exclaimed Raye. "What are they talking about there?"  
"Your daughter never talks in school," Pluto quietly explained. "Her shyness kept her from interacting with the other children. The only time she says anything in school is when the teacher asks her a question. The other children know that Annika is easily upset so they do what they can to get her to cry."  
"Poor baby," Raye murmured as she gripped Chad's arm. She watched as Annika got to her desk but the other girls followed her.  
"Come on crybaby say something else," the first girl taunted.  
"Yes we want to see if you actually have a voice or if we were just imagining it," the second girl added as she grabbed a handful of Annika's hair. Annika whimpered in pain as the girl pulled her violet tresses. "Am I hurting you," the girl asked in mock concern. Annika nodded her head as the tears flowed down her face. "Oh too bad," the girl sneered and she pulled harder on Annika's hair. Annika gave a cry of pain.  
"I can't watch this anymore," Raye cried. "I don't want to see my baby get bullied like this."  
"I'm just showing you what Annika will be going through in a few years," Pluto explained. "Now let's see what Ariel is going through." The scene shifted to show Ariel in a fifth grade class.  
"She looks terrible," Amy exclaimed. "She's so pale and looks like she hasn't gotten any sleep."  
"We're going to find out why," Pluto replied.  
"Hey freak," a girl came up to Ariel. Amy recognized her as the girl who had approached Ariel in the second grade. Several other girls were with her. "Where's our homework?"  
"Right here," Ariel whispered as she pulled out a stack of papers. She distributed them to each of the girls.  
"Excellent," the girl replied. "With you doing our homework we could never fail."  
"You haven't told anyone have you," another girl asked Ariel in a threatening voice.  
"No," Ariel choked as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I wait until my parents go to bed and then I do it with my flashlight."  
"No wonder she looks so tired," Amy gasped. "She's staying up doing everyone's homework."  
"Just remember," the first girl said. "You do our homework and don't tell anyone or you'll be beaten to a bloody pulp. Your choice."  
"I'll keep doing your homework and I won't tell anyone," Ariel murmured. The girls nodded and walked away. Ariel sat down and wiped the tears out of her eyes. Then she pulled out a book and began to read.  
"Poor little thing," Amy cried. "I can't watch this anymore."  
"Pluto please," Raye begged. "I don't want to see anymore. We'll be there for our girls. They will never be alone."  
"I was hoping I wouldn't have to show you this," Pluto sighed. "But if this doesn't convince you then nothing will." The scene shifted to show an older version of Annika. She looked about fourteen and was in a junior high school uniform. She was pacing around nervously.   
There was a knock at the door and Annika ran to answer it. Ariel entered wearing a high school uniform. "Did you get it," Annika asked nervously.  
"Yes," Ariel replied and pulled out two bottles of pills and two scalpels out of her pocket. "Mom and Aunt Hotaru were still at the Senshi meeting so no one saw me. And everyone thinks we're at school."  
"Good," Annika heaved a breath of relief. "By the time they realize we didn't go to school then we will be dead."  
"Are you sure you want to go through with this," Ariel asked as she handed one of the bottles and scalpels to Annika."  
"We promised we'd do it together," Annika replied as tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to make my parents sad but I hate my life. I don't have any friends except for you and the other Cosmic Senshi and they are off in college right now. I am tired of everyone making fun of me."  
"And I am in the same boat you are with friends right now," Ariel sighed as tears formed in her eyes. "I don't want to be doing people's homework anymore. I hate to make my parents sad too but I hate life."  
"Then let's get it over with," Annika pulled a note out of her pocket and left it on the counter. Ariel put a note next to Annika's. Then they got ready to commit suicide.  
[Author's note: I do not condone suicide. If you are thinking of killing yourself then please get help.]  
"NO," Raye screamed as she buried her head in Chad's shirt. "I can't watch this anymore."  
"Please Pluto," Amy sobbed as she clutched Greg. "Take us away from here."  
"I'm sorry," Pluto whispered as the scene faded away. "I had to show you this."  
"You've made your point," Raye choked. She looked at Amy. "We have to change them back."  
"Yes," Amy agreed. "We will change our daughters back. They may be traumatized now but it's better to have them traumatized now and live forever instead of happy now and end up committing suicide later."  
"So it's agree," Pluto stated. "You will let the sliver crystal change them back."  
"Yes we will," Raye and Amy said in unison.  
  
To be continued... 


	5. Part Five

Hi Everyone! Here is part five. Read and Review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Reversal  
Part Five  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
The queen and the Senshi watched with amusement and the two little girls played on the floor of the conference room. Both Annika and Ariel had gotten tired of sitting on laps and wanted to play. So now they were on the floor running around and trying to catch each other.  
The door opened and Raye and Amy walked in. Both of them had tear-stained faces leaving everyone to wonder what Pluto had shown them. "Raye, Amy are you both all right," Serenity asked in concern.  
"Yes we are," Raye replied in a shaky voice.  
"Mama," Annika's small body leapt into Raye's arms.  
"Hi Mommy," Ariel dashed over and Amy scooped her us.  
"What did Pluto show you," Mina asked.  
"I'd rather not talk about it," Amy stated abruptly. "But we have decided to change them back."  
"It's the best thing," Raye added.  
"I can't tell you how happy we are to hear that," Luna said.  
"We have one request," Amy told them.  
"And that would be," Serenity prodded.  
"We want to wait until tomorrow to change them back," Raye replied.   
"Please let us have one more day with them like this," Amy pleaded.  
Serenity glanced at Luna and Artemis and then the rest of the Senshi around the table. All of them gave approving nods. "Very well," she relented. "One more day. But tomorrow morning bring them to my chambers."  
"We will," Raye promised.  
"There is one more thing," Artemis stated. "You know that they are going to have to be reprimanded for messing with the Silver Crystal."  
"It is not a toy," Luna added. "And these children need to know that."  
"We will deal with it," Amy promised. She looked down at Ariel in her arms. "I have a feeling it was probably her idea." Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
That evening at dinner the other children, especially Gloria and Madelyn, were happy that their friends would be back to their original ages the next day. They all missed their friends and didn't have much in common with these younger versions. Raye watched Annika sitting on the floor next to Maggie playing with some of her stuffed animals. She had had wonderful day with Annika. Serenity had allowed both her and Amy to take the day off. So Raye had taken Annika to a craft store and got some kits appropriate for three-year-olds. Then she and Annika spent the day making all sorts of things. Raye had enjoyed listening to her daughter's giggles and squeals of delight all afternoon. How she wished things could have worked out if she kept Annika as a three-year-old. But that was not going to happen. Raye knew that even though Annika had been through a lot in her young life she had the friends who loved her. At least changing her back to her original age, Annika would overcome her obstacles and live forever. Raye could not bear the thought that her daughter would commit suicide by the time she was fourteen if she kept her the way she was. Raye thought.   
Amy was also deep in thought as she watched Ariel playing with Madelyn and Hope. She also enjoyed her day with her daughter. They read books and played games together. Ariel had gotten into some mischief but Amy found it refreshing. She too would have liked it if things worked out keeping Ariel as a three-year-old but she shuddered at the thought of the child killing herself. Amy knew that Ariel needed to be back to the age she was. " Amy silently vowed.   
"I know you're glad she'll be back to normal tomorrow," Hope stated to Madelyn nodding her head toward Ariel who was frowning at the game board. It was her turn.  
"I am," Madelyn sighed. "All of this has been too weird."  
"It has been," Hope agreed.  
"What are you two talking about," Ariel asked folding her arms and glaring at them.  
"Nothing Ariel," both girls laughed. Even though Ariel was three at the moment she could understand more then most that age could.  
"It's your turn Madelyn," Ariel informed her.  
"Okay," Madelyn replied as she began to take her turn. Nearby a heated argument began between Daisy and Gloria. Everyone gave a loud sigh.  
"They're at it again," groaned Hope.  
"Of course they are," Rini stated as she came up. "It wouldn't be a typical evening otherwise." The arguing got louder and it scared Annika who began to cry. Raye walked over and picked the child up.  
"Girls," Mina called in a warning voice but then something happened that ended the argument abruptly.   
Ariel walked up to them with the Luna Ball behind her. She began to dribble. "LUNA P HENGE!" Immediately Luna P disappeared and Daisy and Gloria were bound and gagged with rope and tape. Both of them immediately started making muffled sounds, trying in vain to protest.  
"Ariel," Amy scolded her as everyone stared in shock.  
"They were giving me a headache," Ariel explained with a shrug of her shoulders. Rini began to think that maybe teaching Ariel to use the Luna Ball at such a young age wasn't such a good idea.  
Everyone began to stifle giggles. "Actually," Lita stated with amusement. "Maybe Ariel had the right idea to get these two quiet."  
"I think so," Mina added. Gloria and Daisy glared at them. Everyone else chuckled with laughter.  
"Shall we untie them," asked Asai in a teasing voice.  
"I don't know," Ken replied. "We'll have to think about it." More muffled protests came from the two girls in question.  
"Well while you are trying to decide I need to get this little one ready for bed," Raye laughed as she stood up with Annika still in her arms.  
"And I guess I need to get this little imp to bed," Amy added picking up her little one.  
"Enjoy yourselves," Serenity told them. "It's back to normal tomorrow."  
"We know," sighed Amy as she and Greg walked out of the living room. Raye and Chad followed a few minutes later.  
  
"You shouldn't have done that with Luna P Ariel," Amy scolded as she placed the little girl into the bathtub. Thankfully their meal that evening hadn't been a messy one so Ariel wasn't as messy as she usually was. Amy had been able to cut the food to finger size so that Ariel could eat more neatly. "That is not why Aunt Serenity and Rini programmed it to listen to your commands."  
"But Mommy they were driving everyone crazy," Ariel replied. "So I decided to make them quiet."  
"Well you certainly did that," Amy sighed as she sluiced the water over Ariel's little body. Ariel sat back in contentment until her mother got a ticklish spot. Then she began giggling. "Oh it's silly time now," Amy commented and she tickled the little girl some more. Ariel gave a squeal of laughter. Amy finished bathing Ariel and then lifted her out of the tub. Ariel continued giggling as Amy dried her off. "Now you really have a case of the sillies," Amy commented as she dressed Ariel in her pajamas. Ariel giggled some more. Amy smiled and continued tickling the little girl. Ariel's squeals of laughter were music to her ears. Amy thought. She gathered her breathless daughter in her arms and held her tight, fighting back the tears that were beginning to form.  
"That was fun Mommy," Ariel giggled as she wrapped her little arms around Amy's neck.  
"I'm glad you enjoyed it," Amy replied as she kissed the kawaii little face.  
"Is everything okay in here," Greg poked his head in.  
"Yes it is," Amy told him. She put Ariel down. "Give Daddy a kiss goodnight." Ariel scampered over to Greg.   
Greg picked his daughter up. "Goodnight Princess," he said as he kissed the child on the cheek. Ariel rested her head contently on his shoulder for a minute. While she was doing that Greg looked over at Amy and saw that she was trying to keep her emotions in check. He grew serious for a moment and then turned his smile back on for his daughter. He put Ariel down and ushered her over to Amy. Then he walked with Moonbeam back into the living room.  
"Ms. Amy is having a difficult time tonight," Moonbeam observed.  
"She is," Greg replied. "I admit I have enjoyed seeing Ariel like this the last couple of days but we have to change her back."  
"Is it that important," Moonbeam asked.  
"Yes," Greg told him. "It's a matter of life or death." He still shuddered at what the future held if they kept Ariel the way she was. He also hated having to put his wife through that today but it was the only way to convince Amy to change Ariel back. So it had been necessary. Greg only hoped Ariel would be accepting of it in the morning.  
  
"Where's Annika," Raye called in a playful voice. She had given Annika her bath and the child decided she wanted to play her little hiding game before bedtime. Since Annika had grown tired of that game by the time she was in first grade Raye and Chad realized that this would be the last time to play it.  
"I can't see her anywhere," Chad stated. A small giggle was heard.  
"I can't see her but I hear her," Raye added as another small giggle came from behind the chair. Just then a small figure in a pink nightgown flew out from behind the chair. Raye jumped up and grabbed the little girl. "I got you." Annika gave a squeal of laughter as Raye showered kisses all over her face.  
"Looks like Mama won that time," Chad commented. He walked over and kissed Annika on the forehead.  
"Let's settle down now," Raye gently told the little girl. She sat down on the couch with Annika in her lap. The child instantly snuggled into her mother's arms, sticking her thumb into her mouth. Raye's first impulse was to remove it but then remembered that tomorrow Annika would be back to normal and well broken of the habit. So Raye decided to let her suck on her thumb for tonight.  
Chad sat down in his chair and watched Raye with Annika. He too had enjoyed the last couple of days, seeing his daughter happy. Although still very shy and sensitive, there was no trauma in Annika at this stage. Like Greg, Chad had hated putting Raye through that pain today but he wanted what was best for his little girl. It had broken his heart at watching Raye so broken up but he wanted her to do the right thing. Chad had decided he would rather have Annika back to normal and live rather then killing herself in about eleven years. Chad knew if that happened he would also lose his wife because chances are the grief alone would kill Raye. He knew Raye was doing what she needed to do to keep her own emotions in check.  
"Its time for bed now Annika," Raye's voice interrupted Chad's thoughts. "Go and give Daddy a kiss goodnight."  
"Okay," Annika chirped. She hopped down from her mother's lap and ran over to Chad. Chad smiled and lifted Annika onto his lap. Annika kissed him. "Goodnight Daddy."  
"Goodnight honey," Chad replied as he kissed her back. "I love you."  
"Love you," Annika answered as she scrambled down from his lap. She ran back over to Raye who scooped her back up. Chad watched as Raye carried their daughter out of the living room.  
"I'll be glad to have her back to normal tomorrow," Stardust sighed. "She's gentle and kawaii but her conversation is very limited."  
"I agree there," Chad stated. "It's going to be hard on Raye though. The fact that Annika isn't traumatized like this wasn't the only reason why she wanted to keep her this way."  
"What was the other reason," Stardust asked curiously.  
"Raye would love it if Annika could stay a little girl forever," Chad explained. "The fact that Annika is going to be nine in three months is just a reminder that she is growing up fast. No parent wants their child to grow up but Raye is having an exceptionally difficult time with it."  
"I guess that is just something Ms. Raye will just have to accept," Stardust murmured and Chad nodded in agreement.  
  
Long after Ariel had fallen asleep, Amy just sat in the rocking chair with Ariel cradled in her lap. She wanted to look at Ariel's peaceful face and keep it in her memory. Tomorrow Ariel would be turned back into an almost seven-year-old and the traumatized look would be back too. So Amy wanted to cherish this moment right now.  
She felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up. Greg was standing over her. "Are you going stay here all night," he asked.  
"How long have I been in here," Amy asked realizing that she had lost track of time.  
"Well it's been about an hour since I left you in here to get Ariel into bed," Greg replied.  
Amy sighed and reluctantly got up. She carefully tucked Ariel into bed and then gave her a goodnight kiss. Once that was done she allowed Greg to lead her out of the room. Amy sat down on the couch and accepted the cup of tea Greg handed to her. "I'm sorry Amy," he stated.  
"About what," Amy asked listlessly.  
"About putting you through that at the Gates of Time today," Greg replied. "I know it was hard on you. It was hard on me. But my ability to have general feelings about the future told me that it wasn't a good idea to keep her as she is."  
"Don't apologize," Amy murmured. "As much as I have enjoyed the last couple of days I know that we have to change her back. It has been wonderful seeing her so happy but keeping her like this will bring even worse misery down the road. I can't bear the thought that she will kill herself in about eleven years if we keep her this way. I'd rather have her back as she is supposed to be with the trauma then have her dead as a teenager."  
"I'm glad you understand," Greg heaved a breath of relief.  
"This has been a learning experience for me," Amy declared. "I know now what I need to do."  
"And what is that," Greg asked.  
"Prior to all of this I only focused on helping Ariel deal with the trauma," Amy informed him. "I knew that a part of her had been lost but I wasn't sure what. Now I know that it was her creative, impish side that has been lost. I am going to do all I can to bring that part back. I would much rather have my child happy and trauma free with the need to punish her every once in a while instead of a child who is suffering and never gets into trouble."  
"I agree with you," Greg stated glad that Amy had gotten something out of all this.  
Amy stood up, walked over to the wall and gazed at the numerous photographs hanging on it. She took one down. Greg saw that it was a picture taken of Ariel before the incident with Lady Gemmei. Ariel's eyes were full of happiness with a bit of a mischievous look in them. "I don't know how long it will take," Amy declared. "But I won't stop until she is like this again."  
  
Raye sat on the bed gazing at her sleeping daughter in her arms. How she enjoyed the last couple of days. But all good things had to come to an end. Raye couldn't bear the thought of her daughter killing herself as a teenager. It's best to change her back.   
She heard a sound at the door and turned toward it. It was Chad. "Are you coming out or staying in here all night," he asked.  
"I suppose I should tuck her in now," Raye sighed. She tucked Annika into bed and kissed her on the cheek. She then followed Chad into the living room and sat down next to him.  
"Raye I hope you're not upset with me for going to Pluto like that," Chad stated.  
"No," Raye replied. "I should be grateful. I know that changing Annika back is the best thing for her. I don't know what I would have done if she killed herself."  
"You two have a very special bond," Chad pointed out. "It would have torn you apart."  
"I have to accept the fact that she is growing up," Raye murmured sadly. "But I know I also need to let her know that I will always love her no matter how old she is."  
"She knows that already," Chad told her. "And I can see the two of you getting closer each day."  
Raye turned to a picture that was taken of Annika a couple of months ago. Despite all that she had been through the child looked happy in the picture. Raye silently vowed.   
  
The next morning as ordered Raye and Amy entered the queen's chambers with Annika and Ariel in their arms. Because they were going back to their regular ages that day, Annika and Ariel were wearing their older girl's clothing. "Mommy," Ariel commented. "This dress is too big. Why do I have to wear this?"  
"I can't explain Darling," Amy replied as she kissed the child on the head. "But you'll find out soon enough."  
Raye set Annika down on the floor and smiled at the child. She looked so funny right now wearing a dress that was swallowing her. Even her tights were bunched up around the ankles. "Don't like this Mama," Annika scowled as she pulled at the dress.  
"You will in a minute," Raye assured her.  
Serenity stepped forward. "Are you ready?"  
"Yes," Raye and Amy both replied.  
"Luna, Artemis," Serenity gave the floor to the two cats.  
"Pick your daughters up and bring them to the silver crystal," Luna instructed. Raye and Amy did as they were told.  
"Girls," Artemis said. "At the count of the three I want you both to touch the silver crystal at the same time."  
"Nani," Annika questioned.  
"Why," asked Ariel.  
"Because we need to fix something," Artemis replied. "Do you two understand what you are supposed to do?" Both girls nodded. "Very well. One, two, three." Annika and Ariel both touched the silver crystal. A bright light shone and blinded everyone momentarily. Raye and Amy both felt the weight in their arms growing heavier. Once the light cleared everyone looked around. Annika and Ariel were back to their regular ages and sizes.  
"No," Annika wailed. "Turn us back."  
"I don't want to be like this," Ariel screamed as she tried to wriggle out of her mother's grasp.  
"Girls," Serenity called out in a commanding voice. The two stopped their protests and gazed up at their queen. "Using the Silver Crystal to grant wishes like this was wrong. I know you have both been through a lot but running away isn't going to solve anything."  
A thought suddenly occurred to Amy. "Do you girls remember everything over the last several days?"  
"Yes," Annika whispered as tears rolled down her eyes. "And I loved it."  
"I want to go back to that," Ariel screamed. Amy held her back. Ariel kicked and screamed trying to get away from her mother's grasp. Within minutes a full-blown temper tantrum started.   
Amy gave a sigh. "I'm afraid I am going to have deal with this. When she's calmer we can talk to her." Everyone nodded and watched as Amy carried her screaming daughter out of the queen's chambers.  
"I wanted to verify that this was Ariel's idea," Serenity stated.  
"It wasn't," Annika whispered. Everyone turned to her in shock. "It was mine."  
"Annika," Raye gasped in shock. Usually Annika was the follower, not the leader.  
"Raye," Serenity whispered as Annika began to cry. "I'll let you take care of her now. When both girls are calmer I will talk to them." Raye nodded and then led her daughter out of the room.  
"Well this has been an interesting situation," Artemis dryly commented. Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
Amy sat in the chair and watched silently as Ariel threw her temper tantrum. When they had returned to their quarters Amy placed her screaming child on the couch. Under normal circumstances Amy would have given Ariel a sharp warning. If that wouldn't work then Amy would have counted to ten. If Ariel would still be screaming after the count to ten then Amy would have spanked her. But this time Amy felt that Ariel needed to get out her frustrations this time. So she just sat there and let Ariel kick and scream.  
Finally after about a half an hour Ariel fell limp gasping for breath, complete worn out from her tantrum. Tears were still flowing down her face but she was no longer screaming. Amy decided this was a good time to talk to Ariel. "Are you finished," she asked calmly. Ariel gasped and nodded her head. Amy moved next to her daughter on the couch and held out her arms. "Come here," she encouraged. "I think you need some extra loving right now." Ariel went right into her mother's arms and sobbed pitifully. Amy held her close and stroked the short blue hair, softly hushing her. "I can understand why you're upset," Amy began. "I admit that I too enjoyed the last couple of days very much."  
"Then why did you change us back," Ariel choked as her little hands clutched Amy's blouse.  
"Because it was the right thing to do," Amy explained. She and Greg had talked and agreed that Ariel didn't need to know right now about the grim future she would have had if they had kept her the way she was. Maybe when Ariel was older and in a better emotional state they would tell her.  
"But Mommy I loved being so happy and not remembering the bad things that happened to me," Ariel argued.  
"I know you did," Amy replied. "I did too but we have to move on with our lives. The things that happen to you help build your character." Amy cupped the little face in her hands and looked into the big blue eyes. The traumatized look was back. "I know you have been through a lot these last several months but I promise I will do everything I can to help you cope with what has happened. I won't give up on you. I want your creative, mischievous side back and I will help you get it back."  
"You will Mommy," Ariel asked as she wiped her eyes.  
"I will," Amy promised. "And we will go at your pace. If you need to be babied then I will baby you within reason. There will be days that will be harder then others but together we will overcome what has happened. I can't erase what has happened but I will help you to deal with it. Just remember that Daddy and I love you very much and we want to do what we can to help you."  
"I love you too Mommy," Ariel cried as she threw her arms around Amy's neck. Amy held her daughter close; glad that the child seemed to accept why they had to change her back.  
Amy held Ariel for a few more minutes and then gently pushed her into a sitting position. "Now," she stated. "Why don't we focus on happier things? Your birthday is coming up. How about we start planning it?"  
"Okay Mommy," Ariel agreed with more enthusiasm this time. Amy smiled and kissed Ariel on the cheek. She was going to be okay.  
  
Annika sat on the couch sobbing quietly. Raye sat across from her watching her closely. Not much had been said since they returned to their quarters. Raye was still in shock that her daughter had actually thought of this whole idea to begin with. Annika was upset at having been changed back and scared that she was going to be in big trouble for coming up with the idea in the first place.  
Finally Raye decided that Annika had suffered long enough. She moved closer to her daughter and pulled the child into her arms. Annika buried her face in her mother's priestess robes and sobbed. "Mama why did you change me back? I thought you would like it if I was three-years-old again."  
"I did Darling," Raye admitted. "But we had to change you back. It was the best thing." Like Amy and Greg, Raye and Chad had decided not to tell Annika about what they had witnessed at the Gates of Time. When Annika was older they would tell her.  
"But Mama I didn't remember all of those awful things that had happened to me," Annika protested. "I liked feeling that way."  
"Annika bad things happen to all of us," Raye gently explained. "It helps make us who we are. How do you think the Queen felt when she watched all of us get killed at D-point or when Galaxia ripped our star seeds out? She held me in her arms when that happened and I saw the pain in her eyes as I faded away. But those incidents helped her to become a stronger person which is why she is the wonderful queen she is today. You can't run away from the bad things in life. Facing them each day will make you a stronger person."  
"But you always say you liked it when I was little," Annika pointed out.  
"I did," Raye admitted. "But I love you as you are now and I will love you as an adult. I learned from all of this that I have to let you grow up. No matter how old you are I will always love you. You are one of the most important people in my life and nothing will ever change that."  
"I will always love you too Mama," Annika choked as she snuggled into her mother's arms.  
Raye smiled and threaded her fingers through the long violet tresses. "I promise that with Aunt Amy's help you will be able to overcome all of the difficulties you have been through," she told the child. "And Daddy and I will do what we need to do help you through as well."  
"Really," Annika asked.  
"Really," Raye smiled. "Now the day is half over so there is no point in you going to school today. I have to bring you before the Senshi council later on. How about we go shopping for Ariel's birthday gift or would you like to make something?"  
"I want to make something," Annika replied wiping the tears out of her eyes and smiling at her mother.  
"Then let's see what we can do," Raye took Annika's hand and together the two of them went into Annika's room to go through her craft supplies. Raye felt a sense of accomplishment. In time Annika would be all right and that's what mattered to Raye.  
  
Later on that day Annika and Ariel, accompanied by both of their parents were brought before the council. The King and Queen were there with Sailor Venus representing the Inner Senshi, Sailor Uranus representing the Outer Senshi and Cosmic Moon representing the Chibi Senshi. The Queen stood up. "Annika and Ariel," she began. "You know that it's a violation to tamper with the Silver Crystal but the two of you broke into the Royal Chambers and used it anyway. Do you deny these accusations?"  
"No your Majesty," both girls replied nervously.  
"We were lucky that the Silver Crystal didn't disappear like it did when Small Lady got a hold of it," the Queen stated. Everyone shuddered as they remembered the attack of the Black Moon Family. The Queen softened her gaze on the two little girls. "However, the council feels that you two have been punished enough. We will let both of you go with a warning this time. But the next time either of you tamper with the Silver Crystal the consequences will be severe. Is that understood?"  
"Yes your Majesty," both girls cried out in relief. They both turned around and hugged their mothers. Their parents were also relieved that the girls had gotten off with a warning.  
Sailor Venus came over to Annika. "There is someone who has been anxious to see you," she told her. Venus went over to the door and opened it. Gloria came flying in with Madelyn right behind her.  
"Annika," Gloria ran over to her best friend. "Am I glad to see you back to normal."  
"And I'm glad to see you back too," Madelyn told Ariel.  
"Let's go do something," Gloria took Annika's hand. "I'm glad you won't want to play horsy ride anymore."  
"Oh I don't know," Annika stated with a gleam in her eyes. "That might be fun." A sweat drop appeared on Gloria's head and then she saw that Annika was kidding and she began to laugh. Annika joined in. Raye and Chad smiled at seeing their daughter so happy.  
"You're not going to do anything with Luna P are you," Madelyn asked Ariel.  
"No," Ariel promised.  
"Good," Madelyn heaved a breath of relief. She grabbed Ariel's hand and began pulling her away. "I got a new puzzle today. Let's go put it together."  
"Okay," Ariel replied as she went with Madelyn.  
"I think everyone has learned something from all of this," Amy stated.  
"It's good that they are more accepting of what has happened," Raye added.  
"They both have a long road ahead of them but they will be fine," Amy concluded and everyone nodded in agreement.   
  
The end.  
It's not over yet folks. An epilogue is on the way. 


	6. Epilogue

Hi Everyone! Here is the epilogue to "Reversal." I hope you have enjoyed this series. Read and Review please.  
E-mail me at AngelRaye2@aol.com  
Please visit my site at www.angelfire.com/anime3/chibiscouts  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. With the exception of Rini I own the Chibi Senshi.  
  
Reversal  
Epilogue  
By  
Angel Raye  
  
Annika stood patiently while Raye put a ribbon in her hair. She was dressed in her princess gown because there was a palace party celebrating Ariel's birthday. It had been two weeks since the two little girls were changed back to their regular ages. Annika was trying to accept that she needed to be at her right age. The last couple of weeks had been a roller coaster for Annika. There were days when she would come home from school in tears because Miyaki would pick on her but Raye was always there to comfort her. Amy helped Annika realize how lucky she was to have a mother who gave her as much comfort as Raye did.  
Raye worked hard at helping her daughter look forward and it helped her too. Annika was going to grow up and she couldn't stop that. Right now she was going to enjoy Annika as a little girl.   
"There you go," Raye stated as she finished up. She turned Annika around to take a look at her. "As always you look beautiful."  
"Do you think I'll be as pretty as you Mama," Annika asked. As always Raye looked absolutely stunning in her red evening gown.  
"Well except for your violet hair you look just like me," Raye replied. "So I say yes. Maybe you'll be even prettier."  
Annika smiled and held out her arms. Raye smiled back and picked her daughter up. One thing Raye did miss was being able to carry her daughter everywhere but she could manage from the bedroom to the living room. Raye was strong so carrying her daughter who was small for her age wasn't hard. They settled down on the couch and Annika snuggled into her mother's arms. "Mama are you sad that you changed me back to my regular age," Annika asked.  
"No Darling," Raye replied. "I do miss having you at such a young age but I look forward to watching you grow too."  
"Will we be able to do this when I get bigger," Annika asked as she snuggled even deeper into her mother's arms.  
"Of course," Raye assured her. "We'll find a way to do this. Nothing is going to stop me from giving you a lot of motherly love."  
"I'm so glad," Annika heaved a breath of relief.  
"You silly girl," Raye laughed as she gave her daughter a tweak on the nose. "Have you been worrying about that?"  
"I guess so," replied Annika.  
"Well don't," Raye told her. "I will always love you no matter how old you are. Just think of the things we can do together now that we couldn't do when you were younger. When you're older we'll be able to do many more things together that we can't do now. Let's look forward to that."  
"I will Mama," Annika promised.  
Raye thought to herself as she hugged her daughter close to her.  
  
Amy looked up as Ariel came out of her room, dressed in her princess dress. It was hard to believe that her little girl was seven years old today. Amy thought sadly. But there was also a touch of pride in her. In the last couple of weeks Ariel had been putting forth much effort in her therapy. Once she had been told that it was possible to be the way she used to be, Ariel worked very hard and cooperated fully with her mother in therapy sessions. Amy kept her promise at going at the child's pace and allowing the babyish behaviors to surface. She had hopes that one day her child would be back to the way she was before. One good thing about Ariel going back to three years old was that she also now remembered how she used to be. Knowing that her parents wanted her like that again gave her reason to work hard in her therapy.  
"Don't you look pretty," Amy asked her daughter. Ariel blushed shyly. "Come here and let me put a bow in your hair."  
"But Mommy you just cut it yesterday," Ariel exclaimed. "Why do you want to put a bow in?"  
Amy chuckled. Ariel was always thinking about things like this. "I can still put a bow clip in your hair," she told her. "Now come on over." Ariel came over and sat down next to Amy on the couch. Amy clipped the bow in Ariel's hair and then pulled the child onto her lap. "I am so proud of you," she told Ariel as she kissed her cheek.  
"Why Mommy," Ariel asked.  
"Because you are working very hard," Amy replied. "I am so glad you are cooperating in your therapy."  
"I have a reason now," Ariel stated sounding older then her years. "I know what I used to be like and I want to be like that again."  
"We all do Princess," Greg explained as he came in and sat down beside them. "But we'll love you no matter what type of person you are."   
"Of course we will," Amy assured her. "Now we have a special birthday present for you before we leave."  
"What is it," Ariel asked.  
Greg handed her a small box. "Happy Birthday Ariel," he said.  
"And thank you for giving the both of us the happiest seven years we have ever had," Amy added as she hugged her daughter tightly.  
Ariel opened the present. "It's a locket," she squealed as she pulled it out. "It's so pretty."  
"Open it," Greg told her. Ariel opened it and saw that it was a picture of her parents.  
"Thank you," she cried as Amy put it on her.  
"Now we will always be with you," Amy stated.  
"Yes you will," Ariel hugged both of her parents. Maybe getting older wasn't so bad after all.  
  
The party was in full swing. Since it was a child's birthday party it wasn't as boring as the regular parties were so there was little room for mischief. Right now they were having a father daughter dance number so all of the girls were dancing with their fathers. Haruka danced with both of her girls together.  
"Well Amy," sighed Raye. "Another birthday for the little one."  
"I know," Amy replied. "I guess the twins are next."  
"And Annika's will be after theirs," Raye added.  
"I'm just glad that they both have accepted that they can't be younger," Amy stated. "Both girls have a lot of work to do but they are now giving a lot of effort during their sessions. If they keep it up then they will both make complete recoveries."  
"I'm glad to hear that," Raye replied. "And they will keep receiving a lot of love from their parents."  
"That is the most important thing in their recovery," Amy pointed out. "A child needs her parents' support and love more then anything else and Ariel and Annika certainly have a lot of that."  
"They were certainly do," Raye agreed. The dance ended and Ariel and Annika ran over to their mothers. Amy picked up her birthday girl while Raye bent down and enveloped Annika in a hug. There would be many good and bad times ahead but with their parents' love all of the children would get through them.  
  
The End. 


End file.
